Le livre d'or
by Harwein
Summary: Imaginez que vous ayez un livre qui réalise tous vos souhaits,que feriez vous?Sauver le monde sorcier ou avoir la fille de vos rêves?Mais attention!Quand Harry fait le voeux qui paie le prix?Car le Livre d'Or ne fait jamais crédit.......Nouveaux chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Evidemment tout appartient à notre copine JK, sauf l'intrigue et la postérité d'être des auteurs inconnus.**

**Cette fic a été écris par deux auteurs.Les notes laissées à la fin peuvent vous aider pour la suite de l'histoire, alors lisez-les.**

**Les phrases écrites en italiques sont les pensées d'Harry.**

**Bonne lecture!( **

**« Le livre d'Or »**

**ACTE I : Scène 1**

« _Il est curieux de voir à quel point les gens changent… »_

**Harry, songeur, tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione.**

«_ Regardez les, ces deux là…..._

_Dire que… pendant cinq ans… on a dû supporté leurs incessantes disputes qui se terminaient toujours par des:_

_-Ron tu m'énerves!_

_-Hermione, la miss je sais tout!_

_-Salut notre cher Vicky de ma part!_

_-T'as le quotient intellectuel d'une cuillère à café!_

_-Franchement ! Ça prouve encore que t'as rien compris!_

_Et puis, un jour, comme ça, un Ron embarrassé et une Hermione rouge pivoine s'étaient plantés devant moi afin de m'expliquer de la façon la plus délicate qu'il soit, qu'ils avaient finalement beaucoup de choses en commun (les disputes, peut-être) ce qui les avaient comme dirait si bien Hermione "indéniablement rapprochés"._

_En somme, ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois et en avaient mare de me le cacher._

_Je n'avais pu m'empêcher ce jour là de pousser un :_

_"Merci Merlin" à haute voix._

_Comprenez moi…..hormis….. Voldemort……. Ron et Hermione étaient considérés…. comme……. la potentielle seconde cause de destruction du collège._

_Poudlard, grâce à cette alliance, allait donc peut-être survivre._

_Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas compris ma réaction ce jour là._

_Mais, quand une fois rentrer au collège, tous les élèves s'étaient mis à remercier le ciel de façon plutôt expressive, je crois qu'ils se sont rendus compte à quel point leurs disputes étaient stupides et embarrassaient particulièrement les Gryffondor._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont ensemble aujourd'hui et je suis vraiment heureux pour mes deux meilleurs amis._

_Dommage que pour moi, il n'y est pas encore de "happy end"….. Faut dire qu'avec Voldemort qui traîne dans le coin, cherchant sans cesse un moyen de mettre fin à mes jours…….. Et…… Rogue qui je ne sais pourquoi affiche un horrible rictus à chaque fois qu'il me voit…… On ne peut absolument pas mener une vie normale quand on est……. "Moi"…… En d'autre terme, un imbécile avec des cheveux toujours en bataille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front._

_Une lueur cuivrée attira soudainement l'attention de Harry._

_Elle était là._

_Environ 1mètre 70 de beauté, rousse aux yeux bleus, intelligente, Gryffondor bien évidemment , joueuse hors paire de Quidditch et surtout , surtout , surtout ….._

-« Alors harry, tu t'es levé bien tôt ce matin, dit Dean en s'asseyant pas très loin de lui, j' t'ai même pas aperçu quand je me suis levé. »

………………_Surtout…………. Petite amie de Dean Thomas._

-« C'est parce qu'on avait un entraînement spécial de quidditch ce matin » dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Dean.

**Harry se mit à l'observer furtivement.**

_Ginevra Weasley…..Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de……… Ginevra Weasley?_

_Tous les garçons, même Malfoy, se foutaient de lui en voyant ce qu'était devenu Ginny._

_-« Alors, Potter, faut croire que même des lunettes ne te rendent pas la vue._

_T'as vu le canon qui était tous les jours sous ton nez et tu l'as laissé à Thomas? »_

_J'aurai pu très facilement répondre à Malfoy, grâce à l'entraînement intensif que j'avais subi chez les Dursley…… mais……. il fallait dire qu'il avait raison._

_Comme un imbécile…. pendant de **longues** années….. Je l'ai considéré comme "un" Weasley en jupon ou bien comme la sœur de Ron ou parfois même comme un vieux pote (eh m'en voulait pas, Ron à quand même mis trois ans avant de découvrir qu'Hermione était une fille !)_

_Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'un jour elle se transformerai en … en……enfin….. En une espèce humaine qui pourrait autant me faire déglutir._

**-« Harry tu devrais arrêter de fixer Ginny comme ça, tu ne vois pas que sa la gêne » dit Ron en essayant sous ses ricanements d'être le plus sérieux possible.**

**Harry qui ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce que disait Ron, continua d'observer Ginny de ses magnifiques yeux verts**

« _C'est quand même bizarre…» songea Harry._

_Vous n'avez jamais remarqué…… que…. quand vous vous intéressez à quelqu'un, vous voyez cette personne un peu partout …. Alors…..qu'avant, elle était…..complètement invisible à vos yeux._

_Je ne sais pas…. Si….vous me suivez….. Attendez !……oui !……prenons l'exemple des personnes qui ont une mauvaise vue (comme moi, en plus de la cicatrice, il a fallut que je sois bigleux), les astigmates plus précisément….. Ils voient de loin…. Mais….. Pas de près (enfin, je crois)….. Et c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé…. Avec Ginny._

_Vous comprenez…. Mon exemple, prend tout son sens, quand on voit, que je suis sorti avec Cho Chang._

_De loin un canon et de près…..de près…..enfin….ma relation avec elle…. se résumerait en quelques mots : **Humide**…..**Au revoir, Harry !** ……et…. **Cafard**. (Peste soit de Marrietta Edgecombe et de toute sa génération à venir !)_

_Vous me direz….. Pourquoi courir derrière Cho….. **Quand**….on a Ginny à côté….**si ****près** ….**si près **….._

_Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore cette belle paire de…….euh !... je voulais dire……je n'avais jamais remarquer ses immenses qualités intellectuelles, pensa Harry avec un sourire goguenard._

_En somme, cela fait plus d'un mois que j'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être myope, je suis aussi astigmate._

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Ginny était présente dans la Harry Potter's (c'est moi) Creek. (Voir Dawson's creek)_

_Oui ! C'est vrai….ah !... Vous avez décroché…… attendez, je résume …._

_Je la connais depuis environs 5 ou…. peut-être…. 6 ans…si on regarde bien….. Et puis…. ça n'a pas d'importance….l'essentiel c'est…..que je la connais depuis maintenant…. Un bon bout de temps …._

_Je passe environs 1 mois chez elle durant les vacances….._

_À Poudlard on reste pratiquement 9 mois à se côtoyer et comme c'est la sœur de Ron, elle vient très régulièrement le voir…… sinon….. Hermione, parce qu'elle est l'une de ses meilleures amies est pratiquement tout le temps avec elle, bien sur quand elle n'est pas avec moi (le trio d'abord, voyons !) …. au faite ….. Pourquoi elle ne vient jamais me voir**, Moi **!_

_Elle n'a qu'un ans de moins que moi….Ce qui fait qu'on se croise à chaque fois dans les couloirs du collège en sortant des cours…_

_En plus…. (Pour couronner le tout) on est dans la même équipe de Quidditch……_

_Elle à même un jour occuper mon poste (quand cette garce d'Ombrage m'avait interdit de Quidditch à vie sous prétexte que j'avais un tout petit peu…..bon d'accord…..on va dire …. beaucoup frappé Malfoy)…_

_Aucun besoin de vous dire que par conséquent…. on est très… très souvent ensemble._

_Pour mon plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs…..eh oui ….car comme ça j'en profite pour la mater autant que je veux (mais ne vous méprenez pas il n'y a pas que son physique avantageux …. Très avantageux même... qui m'intéresse) sans que ce sauvage de Dean ne me dise d'un simple regard : « Eh ! Harry….. Arrête de baver sur ma copine ou je vais te refaire ta tronche de balafré »_

_Ahhhhhh…… Dean et moi……… c'est une grande histoire d'amour, depuis qu'il est avec Ginny…….ben quoi !... comprenez moi …un pote ne sort jamais avec la nana de son ami, c'est une règle établi par le code d'honneur …De……. De……..De….l'amitié…… non, je ne l'invente pas……. il existe vraiment……. demander à Hermione…….oui…….oui……. elle sait lire autre chose que « L'histoire de Poudlard »._

_Bon ! Pour revenir à Dean :_

_« Attendu que monsieur Thomas sort avec Ginny._

_Attendu que monsieur Potter avait des vues sur elle._

_Attendu que le monde tourne autour de Harry._

_Je déclare monsieur Thomas, coupable de haute trahison envers son ami._

_La cour autorise, donc, monsieur Potter à n'avoir aucun remord pour draguer mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley._

_Bien sur pas de cour d'appel et monsieur Potter n'oublié pas de finir de payer les jurés. »_

_Bon d'accord ! Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Ginny et Dean ne mérite pas forcément la peine de mort…….. Mais……. il faut reconnaître que tout le monde avait vu qu'en rouge sur le front de Ginny était marqué « Propriété d'Harry Potter », ça ne fait pas un peu vache qui va à l'abattoir, non…_

_Même Malfoy a finit par le comprendre._

_Revenons en arrière……._

_Il fut un temps, où il bavait sur Ginny……… mais………. Voilà……. le problème c'était qu'elle était une « Weasley »…. Et…. « Weasley » « pauvreté »… et… pour quelqu'un comme sa majesté « Malfoy » ça pose problème._

_Mais un jour….. Faut croire que ça ne le dérangeait plus… et….. Il s'était mis dans la tête qu'une fille pauvre mais de « sang pur » valait mieux qu'une « sang de bourbe »._

_Et il s'est mis ouvertement à la draguer et quand je dis ouvertement, c'était du genre « Eh ! Poupée, j'ai du fric….. Je suis un bon parti……. alors si tu veux t'amuser un peu…… Je suis l'homme qu'il te faut pour occuper tes soirées. »_

_Plus vulgaire, on ne fait pas._

_Ginny…. bien sur…… a pris un air dégoûté et lui à donner son dos pour toutes réponses à ses propositions indécentes._

_Malfoy, évidemment, n'a pas compris le message et c'est là, qu'intervient **« L'opération coup de poing »**._

_Cette opération met en scène trois personnes :_

_Ron, Malfoy et moi._

_Les méchants c'est Ron et moi, le sacrifié c'est Malfoy._

_Et là….se serait……. trop long à vous expliquer, en tout cas, je me rappelle juste que Malfoy n'est pas venu en cours pendant…..hummmm…. deux bonnes semaines…… prétextant une grippe indienne (ahhhhh ! le coup de la grippe indienne aussi marrante que l'indonésienne)_

_Bien sur, Rogue nous a collé, pendant trois semaines, mais….. Le pauvre « Servilus » n'a pas encore compris qu'à coté d'Ombrage…..lui…… c'est Miami beach pour moi._

_Ahhhhhh! Ginny…… Ginny……Ginny….Ginny:_

_« Ses yeux sont bleus comme le bleu azur de l'océan_

_Ses cheveux roux, comme une renarde, elle est divine_

_C'est mon héroïne et c'est ma reine_

_Je voudrais tant qu'elle soit à moi_

_Celle qui a été possédé par Voldemort pendant toute une année et qui à lâcher un basilic sur tout les élèves de Poudlard » …..Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je m'égard là…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit on est souvent ensemble et oui c'est une gryffondor (y'en avait mare des Serdaigles)_

_Surtout ne le dites pas à Dean…… je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine ….Oh! Pauvre poussin…… mais…….. Je trouve… que….. Ginny aurait été mieux……. Avec…… quelqu'un…….. Comme…..comme……je sais pas… **moi** …par exemple._

**Harry sortit tout d'un coup de sa rêverie.**

**« Mais qu'est ce que Dean est entrain de faire? »**

**Alors que fait Dean , d'après vous?**

**Vous le saurez en lisant l'acte I scènes 2 du "Livre d'Or".**

**N'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews.**

**Si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre du Livre d'Or, venez lire la semaine prochaine une autre fic écris par nos soins et qui s'intitule "Jeux du sort".**


	2. Chapter 2

Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :

Merci à Clopinette : rassure toi, on a déjà bien avancé sur les deux fics, on a pas l'intention d'en privilégier une par rapport à l'autre.

On essaiera autant que faire ce peut de poster chaque semaine un chapitre.

Merci à Missanie : J'ai été très contente de recevoir une review de ta part, car la première fic que j'ai lu sur the wizard world online était : l'amour toujours l'amour…..

Concernant ta reviews, j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un connaît déjà quelque chose sur le tome 6, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'en dirais pas plus…… (loll !)

Merci à Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Tu penses sérieusement qu'Harry doit foncer ?

Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il fait un peu trop tourner le monde autour de lui ?

Merci à Ginevra Lyra Potter : Tu a été la première à nous envoyer une review, on en a pleuré. (Je plaisante),

J'espère que la suite du « livre d'or » te fera encore plus rire !

Mais attention, quelque fois dans la vie d'Harry, tout n'est pas toujours rose donc forcément pas toujours marrant…….

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous nous avez envoyé.

Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes (snif) ont lu le début de notre fic.

Continuer à nous en écrire, ça nous donne du courage pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

« Le Livre D'Or »

_Acte 2 scène 1_

_Ce sale porc de Dean est entrain de tomber dans mon estime (quoi que ?) …_

_Non !…_

_Alors là…_

_Mais! pourquoi Ron ne dit rien…… pourtant…… si c'était moi qui était entrain de lécher la poire de sa sœur ( se serait formidable…….. !), il m'aurait dit un truc du genre :_

_-«Toi, moi, ce soir, duel de sorcier, alors choisi bien ton second !» _

_Au faite, où il est? _

_Ron …….. Ron ?_

_Pourquoi, je me pose ce genre de question……. Hermione n'est plus là……… 1+12….. Chercher l'erreur…….. _

_Faut vraiment que je me trouve une Ginny…….Oups !…….. Je voulais dire une copine._

_Là s'en est trop !_

_Il faut que j'intervienne._

_Est-ce que sa fait de moi un salop, si je viole le fameux code d'honneur qui dit à l'article 1 : _« La copine de ton ami tu ne voleras pas ?_ »_

_Là ma conscience devrait me dire : « _Harry……. c'est pas bien ce que tu es sur le point de faire. »

_Mais ! _

_Qui peut affirmer qu'avec toutes ces hormones qui remplissent ces temps ci mon atmosphère….. Qu'un garçon, de 16 ans, comme moi a une conscience ?_

(Silence) ………..

_Personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_En tout cas concernant Ginny, je n'ai absolument pas de conscience donc pas de remord et puis……… de toute façon moi et Dean on est pas si pote que ça, c'est juste…. comment dirais-je……. une vague connaissance………. Finalement…….. _

_(Avec lequel tu partage ta chambre depuis 5 ans, tu te trompes pas un peu toi-même Potter ?)…_

_Et…….._

_Très bientôt…….. _

_Sa deviendra un ennemis mortel…… s'il n'arrête pas son petit numéro de charme._

_De toute façon……. _

_**Ma Ginny chérie** ……n'est pas assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau … tout de même…… non…. Non….Non……._

…………

_Si … _

_Allez !_

_Cette fois….. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…..n'importe quoi……. Pourvu qu'ils arrêtent….._

Harry se leva et en un rien de temps, il était près de Dean et de Ginny

-« Excusez moi….. De vous dérangez…… mais….. Je…… » Fit–il, en toussotant légèrement.

Harry fut stoppé net dans son élan, quand les yeux de Ginny, commencèrent à le fixer intensément.

Pendant quelques secondes, il cru apercevoir…… de la gène dans son regard et ….. De la tristesse voir même…. de …de….

- « Tu voulais quelque chose » l'interrompit Dean qui trouvait le regard de Harry un peu trop insistant à son goût sur Ginny.

–« Heu…… je voulais juste prévenir Ginny….. Qu'une réunion ……importante va se dérouler demain après midi et … »

Ginny baissa les yeux et sourie légèrement.

-« Et tu ne dois absolument pas la manquer ! » dit Harry précipitamment en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

Ginny se mit à rire mais Dean n'apprécia pas autant la prestation de Harry.

Intérieurement, il se promit de mettre les choses au clair avec « Potter ».

Harry regardait avec le plus grand intérêt le plafond de sa chambre, quant il fut déranger par un troupeau de mammouths (du moins c'est ce qu'il crut au premier abord) qui entra dans la chambre.

-« Mais enfin Dean qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

– « Ce qui m'arrive ? Ce qui m'arrive ? »

_Pourquoi lorsque les gens sont en colère, ils répètent deux fois les choses ou sinon se sente obliger de vous appeler de tout les prénoms que vos parents ont jugés bon de vous affubler pour la vie._

-« Et toi Harry qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'écria-t-il « Tes hormones sont en ébullition alors tu veux me piquer **ma **copine »

–« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mentit Harry »

–« Ah tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois pas »

_Vous voyez……_

_Il répète encore._

-« C'est quoi cette façon de reluquer Ginny » dit- il d'un air menaçant « je te préviens continua Dean (_eh ! Quoi mec ! Tu me menaces ! Dit Harry intérieurement. Je me fais 10 Voldy au déjeuner, tu crois que c'est toi qui va me faire peur avec tes « je te préviens »)_ Potter ne refait jamais ça….. Sinon…. Sinon… (_Je suppose que c'est encore une répétition pour mieux accentuer)_ je risque d'oublier qu'on est ami _(pour moi c'est déjà fait, mon cher)_

–« Dean, dit Harry en tout bonne hypocrisie, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Tu me prends pour un con, un imbécile, tu crois que personne n'a remarqué ton numéro….. Harry elle est avec moi, t'as eu ta chance, alors maintenant laisse moi la mienne !

Harry était à présent bouche bée.

Comment avait il été assez bête pour croire que personne n'était au courant de ses sentiments

_Ginny l'avait-elle remarqué ?_

Après le départ de Dean, il réfléchit (_et oui ! je sais aussi le faire, je suis multifonctionnel, vous savez) _

_« Il à raison…… j'ai été idiot…….je doit être plus subtile comme le chacal des déserts, plus ruser que l'aigle qui chasse sa proie, plus attentif que le koala d'Himalaya_ (Eh ! Silvouplait les personnes qui écrivent l'histoire, je peux pas être un peu moins con, ça crains ? Auteurs : « non! Ta ton scripte, alors, lit le ! »)

_Quoi…. je ne peux tout de même pas courir après Ginny alors qu'elle est avec Dean._

_Ce ne serait pas correct et puis cela risque de poser problème si …_

_Bah !….. _

_Je me fais des idées …_

_Pourtant son regard … son sourire…… _

_J'aurais jurer que….que … »_

Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle sourie et baisser les yeux quand Harry a parlé de son histoire de réunion ?

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

La semaine prochaine on vous mettra peut-être, à la suite de cette histoire, un extrait de notre deuxième fic : Jeux du Sort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :**

Merci à Ginevra Lyra Potter : on apprécie les questions ça prouve que vous vous intéressez et cela nous fais plaisir…..

En ce qui concerne ta question sur Voldemort, un prochain chapitre va très bientôt y répondre…..

Désolé !

On va te laisser un peu mariner.

Quand à Harry il ne peut tout de même pas avoir l'amour, la gloire, et la beauté (ça n'existe que dans les feuilletons !)

Concernant sa conscience tu remarqueras dans la suite qu'il n'en a que quand sa l'arrange…

On attend avec impatience tes autres commentaires sur le chapitre 3

Bye, bye !

Merci à mymi77 : tu as frappé à la bonne porte !

On est des fans du couple Ginny/Harry et peut-être qui sait par inadvertance ils seront dans cette histoire plus que des amis…. (Nous n'en dirons pas plus…)

Pour les fics Ginny/Harry voilà ce qu'on te conseille sans faire de publicité :

Ce que l'on appellerait (selon nous) la trilogie de Ginny qui comprend :

-Le journal de Ginny la furie écrit par Alycia

La suite a été écris par un autre auteur :

-Ginny la furie en sixièmes années écrit par Alixe

-Après la bataille écrit par Alixe

Note 8/10: C'est l'une des meilleurs fics, amours, humour, aventure, etc.….

Petit bémol concernant la fin de Ginny la furie, lit le deuxième volet, la fin n'est peut-être pas celle que tu crois ……

On en a plein d'autres, alors n'hésite pas à demander conseille !

Sans oublier que nos fics, s'intéresse particulièrement à ce couple…..

Merci à Missannie : Fidèle au poste !

Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que t'aime notre style d'écriture, vu qu'on s'est inspiré de tout et de rien pour vous faire partager les pensées d'Harry qui nous en sommes sûre n'est pas toujours sérieux contrairement au livre de JK.

En ce qui concerne ta fic, pense à tes fans, 3 mois c'est beaucoup trop long (c'est vrai que JK nous a fais poiroter 3 ans, mais elle, au moins, elle est payée…..)

On attend très prochainement la suite de l'amour toujours l'amour…..

On sait que c'est dur, alors courage !

**Acte 2 scène 1**

_Ça y est……_

_Je suis fichu……. je l'ai perdu……_

_Mais qu'est ce qui ma pris ?_

_Je ne sais plus……. tout est flou ……la seule chose dont je suis sûre….. C'est que….. Ginny, cour un grave danger … _

Harry ferma les yeux.

Le cours de ce matin lui revint en mémoire ………

_Ils exagèrent me laisser comme ça en plan….._

_Je croyais qu'on nous appelait…. _

_Le trio d'Or………les trois mousquetaires…….les trois…..les trois….. À tout hasard …... drôles de dame (ça y est je devient fou)._

_Je devrais…._

_Ahhhh….. Les joies et les bonheurs du couple, dit Harry en observant Ron et Hermione qui marchaient collé l'un à l'autre devant lui. _

_C'est….._

_Totalement…….. Répugnant !_

_Si bien sur j'avais….. Une Ginny, ça changerait tout….._

_Eh !les amoureux !_

_Oui !…..Vous !…. Les siamois devant…..._

_Vous pourriez….. Parce que ma personne ne le supporte plus, dire autre chose que:_

-" Oh! Tes trop chou mon cœur".

-"Mais, non, c'est, toi".

-"D'accord, mais tu l'es encore plus que moi".

_Et….. Quand vous pensez que le "d'accord, mais tu l'es encore plus que moi" marque la fin d'une conversation futile , dénuée de sens et par dessus tout sans intérêt…..ça repart de plus belle….._

-"Oh! Tu es…. tellement, tellement, tellement mignon! »

-"Pas autant que toi, tu le sais bien"

-"Oh ! Mais non, c'est toi qui es ….

-« Mais bon sang ! » S'écria Harry « Ron n'est absolument pas mignon ! À lui tout seul aujourd'hui …. Il pourrait démolir Crabbe….. Et….. Goyle, les deux en même temps…….d'une mains……..les yeux fermés ! Alors…… si c'est ça que t'appelles mignon, Hermione……c'est que tes livres t'ont parasiter l'esprit!

Ron bouche bée et Hermione avec le regard le plus froid du monde se tournèrent vers Harry en même temps.

Un silence glacial s'installa…..

_Oups, j'ai dis ça tout haut ….Je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe…….._

Ha!ha!ha!haaaaaaaaaa….

_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?_

_Ils rient ma parole….._

_Ce que je leur est dit était tellement horrible qu'ils ont péter un câble…….pensa Harry sur le coup._

-« Euh…..je pourrais savoir ……pourquoi vous riez…..ce que je vous ai dis n'étais pas……. très gentil, vous savez.

-« Ahhhh !…… Harry, vieux frère » dit Ron, en l'entourant d'un bras.

_C'est pas normale ça….. _

_J'en suis certain…_

_Il va m'attaquer pendant que j'ai le dos tourné……_

_Préparation de la phase finale de mon attaque:_

_C'est-à-dire…… tout simplement…… courir. _

_J'aviserai dans les dortoirs….._

_Mince impossible de mettre mon plan en route…_

Ron le serrait plus fort que jamais.

-"Tu sais Hermione et moi, on en a déjà parler et …..

_Il parle de moi à présent…..mais depuis quand leur vocabulaire s'étend plus qu'à :" je t'aime mon ou ma chéri(e)"._

-« Et … »continua Hermione le plus naturellement possible « on se disait….on se disait …qu'un peu de compagnie féminine …te ferait sûrement….. Du bien …

«-« Hein! » (_En langage garçon, ça veut dire "traduction")_

-« Trouve toi une nana ! » dit Ron le plus simplement possible.

-« Oh! _( Ça veut dire:" ah, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de me dire…..j'avais pas compris….. merci pour la traduction Ron….. mais, pourquoi elle utilise autant de vocabulaire)_

-« Je sais pas » dit Ron

-« Pourquoi tu dis 'Je sais pas' » demanda Hermione perplexe.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent.

(_Ça veut dire : mais elle à rien suivit à la conversation ou quoi!) (Faut dire que quand on est pas un garçon on pige rien au : Oh ! et au…. Hein !)_

-« Il t'a pas posé de question?... Et puis tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire aussi **brusquement, **qu'il devait se trouver une copine….. Harry avait parfaitement compris ce que je lui disais, n'est-ce pas Harry ? _(Pas de réponse__)…_ N'est-ce pas, **Ha-rry !…..**

Dit-elle distinctement.

-« Oui, bien sur, pour qui tu me prends, Ron? » _(Ça veut dire: Ron, j'ai peur, pourquoi elle m'agresse comme ça?)_

-« Tu vois! » dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Ginny passa à côté d'eux…..

Harry le regard suivant chacun de ses pas, se trouva comme pétrifier….

-« Pas celle-là, dit Ron, elle est déjà prise »…

-« Harry…… tu te fais du mal, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle est avec….

-« Dean! » Répliqua-t-il avec force. 'Non!…… je suis loin de l'avoir oublié celui-la !…… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence…..

_**Avis : **_

Vous avez remarqué que certains chapitres sont moins longs que d'autre, cela est dû au faite que nous avons choisi un style théâtral…..

Donc nous sommes obligés de couper l'histoire par acte et par scène qu peuvent être plus ou moins longues.

Nous avons décidé de publier cette fic tous les lundi, cependant, compte tenu du décalage horaire dû à l'endroit où nous habitons (la Guadeloupe), il peut arriver que chez vous la fic soit là mardi !

On s'en excuse.

Nous aimerions si ça ne vous dérange pas connaître mieux nos lecteurs, c'est pour cela que nous aimerions connaître dans quelle ville ou département vous habitez.

Nous on vous écrit de Guadeloupe aux Antilles et on aimerait savoir d'où vous nous écrivez …..

Pour terminer dans les premiers chapitres que nous allions publier une deuxième fic « Jeux du sort » alterné avec « le livre d'or », néanmoins on a décidé qu'on allait la publier à la fin du Livre d'or.

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

_N'oubliez pas tous qu'une review, c'est cours, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir ! …………_


	4. Chapter 4

Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :

Merci à Anacofleb : Un grand merci à toi (on croyait que personne ne lisait jamais les avis !).

En ce qui concerne Harry, ce n'est pas seulement ses pensées, c'est carrément ses fantasmes de ce fait la réalité n'est pas toujours ce qu'il croit !

Tu comprendras ce qu'on veut dire par la suite (patience….)

La Seine et Marne, on connaît très bien (on à vécu un bout de temps à Melun ! oui, oui !)

Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

Merci à Missanie : Nous sommes très contentes que tu te sois replongées dans ta fic, je suis sûre que sa fera plaisir à bon nombre de personne (y compris nous) que tu l'as continue enfin…….

Alors à bientôt pour la suite de notre fic et qui sait, aussi, pour la suite de « l'amour toujours l'amour » !

Merci à louve77 : Pour sa petite reviews qui nous à fait gros au cœur (snif !)

Continue à nous écrire surtout et si tu as des questions sur la fic n'hésite pas !

Bye, bye (jusqu'au prochain chapitre)

Merci à diabolikvampyr : Rassure toi, on publie tous les lundi soir (ou mardi matin chez vous, problème de décalage horaire)

Merci pour ta reviews ça nous fais plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime notre fic (futur espoir d'être des écrivains talentueux gagnant des milliers voir des milliards sous prétexte qu'on a inventé un personnage avec un éclair sur le front et qu'on à un titre en deux parties du genre trucmuche et…... enfin ?)

A+ pour le prochain chapitre !

Merci à Ginevra Lyra Potter : Oui, il paraît que j'ai du talent pour comprendre les garçons, à ce qu'on m'a dis ! (Désolé les mecs mais pour Harry et Ron, ces temps-çi sa vole pas très haut)

J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Ah, oui ! À part celle d'Alixe, qu'elle autre fic de Harry/Ginny tu aimes ?

On aime bien lire de nouvelles choses !

Répond nous vite !

Bye, bye !

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous nous avez envoyé.

Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes (snif) ont lu notre fic.

Continuer à nous en écrire, ça nous donne du courage pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Actes 2 scène 2

_Je connais Ron et Hermione depuis l'âge de 11 ans et à force de rester avec eux, j'ai appris à déceler tous leurs codes._

_Regardez…._

_Hermione baisse les yeux en serrant plus fort qu'elle ne le fait d'habitude ses livres de bibliothèque….._

_Qu'est-ce que Ron à bien pu oublier de faire …. ?_

_Le bisou du matin….. Non !...Je pense….. Que si c'était ça….. Le bisou de 8 heures…..celui de 8heures et 30 secondes……8 heures, 45 secondes et ceux qui ont suivis après, lui on **largement **permis de se faire pardonner…_

_C'est quoi alors….. ?_

_Son devoir de ce matin…non ! …..Sa peut pas être ça …._

_J'ai déjà vu Ron la féliciter._

_Tiens…elle tourne la tête…mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde comme ça?….Une affiche?_

_Le mardi 10 décembre, sortie……_

_Mais oui !….suis-je bête?…..Pré-au-lard!_

_Vous avez compris ce qu'elle veut, donc?_

_Non?_

_Faut vraiment tout vous expliquez!_

_Mais, à qui je suis entrain de parler comme çà? _

_Oh ! Et puis, ça n'a pas d'importance…… tous les plus grands personnages de l'histoire parlaient ou entendaient des voix….prenons….. L'exemple de….de …._

_Jeanne D'Arc, tiens !_

_Quoi!…._

_Elle a fini sur un bûcher…. ah bon !…._

_J'aurais peut-être dû finir de lire son histoire avant de la citer en exemple finalement…._

_Quoi qu'il en soit….. _

_Pour revenir à Hermione…. vu son comportement….. Cette façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure…..de sourire dès que Ron lui adresse un regard…… elle s'attend sûrement à ce qu'il lui dise:_

_(Prenez une profonde inspiration et une voix grave façon Silverstone Stalone ou façon super héro genre superman)_

'Hermione, pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, j'ai demandé une autorisation spéciale à Dumbledore pour qu'on aille dans le monde moldu.

Là, j'ai loué un Yacht qui nous emmènera directement à Paris où nous visiterons tous les monuments historiques de ton choix.

Bien sur, le directeur nous à donner la permission d'y rester tout un week-end.

Cependant, quelque chose me tracasse…..

Pour le retour, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait aussi bien car j'ai simplement pris des places pour qu'ont reviennent à Londres en fongolfière….

Et là ! …..elle sauterait dans ses bras et dirait:

'Montgolfière Ron, on dit montgolfière !'

_Pas besoin de vous dire la suite …._

_Après le millième baisers, ils se tourneraient vers moi et me rappelleraient que Pavarti…. la semaine dernière, à parler de façon plutôt élogieuse de moi…. histoire de me rappeler que….que ……..Je n'ai pas de Ginny….. Euh ! J' voulais dire de copine…_

_Et bien sur…. je leur dirais :_

'_Mais je me sens parfaitement bien sans copine !' rouge d'embarras._

_Ils se mettraient à me fixer d'un air plein de culpabilité, avant que je ne dise :_

'D'accord ! J'ai compris…… vous avez déjà dis à Pavarti que je l'invitais…. je suppose……'

_Vous, vous rendez compte !_

_Vos amis !……. _

_Sous prétextes, qu'ils sont justement….. Vos amis……. se permettent de s'immiscer dans votre vie sentimentale….._

_Si bien que……. vous finissez par vous retrouvez avec une fille dont vous ignorez absolument le nom….. Un chapeau de cow-boy et une girafe…._

_Là, je crois que j'en ais trop dis ……_

_Et puis……. de toute façon…… hihihi !... tel que je connais Ron….. Il va rouler des yeux…….. Lentement…….. Signe d'embarras…. Ou…. d'agacement qu'elle lui demande quelque chose d'extraordinaire à chaque sortie….. Avant de répondre à Hermione….. Qu'ils iront….. Tout simplement……boire une bière au beurre…….. Au Trois balais._

_Les événements à partir de là vont s'accélérer à la vitesse grand V._

_Hermione va retirer le bras de Ron autour d'elle et va lui lancer:_

_-« Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à ce qu'on pourrais faire ensemble ! Tu t'en fiches…. d'ailleurs….. Moi aussi je devrais m'en moquer!"_

_Avant de tourner les talons et de maugréer des imprécations contre Ron._

_Vous savez ce qui me ferait rire là, hein?_

_Se serait d'entendre sortir de la bouche de Ron, un bon vieux: _

_"Eh ! N'oublie pas de saluez, notre très cher, Vicky de ma part!"_

_Mais là….sa irait beaucoup trop loin, ils risqueraient d'être fâcher durant…..hummm…..laissez moi réfléchir…… 1 heure complète avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre._

_Tiens !_

_Ils s'embrassent….._

_J'ai loupé quelque chose…._

_Faut dire que quand des idées me traversent l'esprit, j'ai tendance à oublier tout ce qui se passe autour de moi._

_Revenons en arrière._

_Oui, juste au moment où je vois Hermione observer l'affiche de la sortie de Pré-au-lard…. Encore un peu …..Stop ! C'est bon là._

_Alors, Ron rougit, (en langage garçon ça veut dire qu'il est entrain de chercher une idée rapidement) puis il se tourne vers moi….. _

_Certainement, pour que je l'aide à trouver quelque chose._

_Pourquoi j'ai l'air de ne pas être là……. mon regard est complètement vide, j'me demande, pourquoi?_

_Je dois sûrement être entrain de réfléchir à la solution pour instaurer la paix dans le monde._

_Mais assez d'altruisme, alors ……_

_Hermione va se douter qu'il y a anguilles sous roche…._

_Le signe des yeux que Ron me fait est beaucoup trop voyant._

_Je lui murmure sans en avoir l'air (tiens j'ai vraiment fait ça, sans m'en rendre compte) un vague:_

-" pas les Trois Balais !".

Il me fait un signe de la tête.

_Il a compris. _

Ouf ! Je viens de sauver la terre de la troisième guerre mondiale.

Soudain, j'entends:

-« On pourrait aller au trois balais…. »

_Quoi ! Mais….je pensais……. qu'il avait comprit et il …._

_A partir de ce moment, il y a trois réactions possibles de la part d'Hermione:_

Eventualité numéro 1: L'insulte.

-« Ron…..Je t'aime, tu sais ……viens que j' t'embrasse. »

_Jusque là, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'est pas fâché._

_Mais ……_

_Une fois que la téméraire proie c'est-à-dire : Ron se sera approché d'elle, ça donnera……_

**-« Tu peux te la mettre la où tu veux ta bière au beurre ! »**

_Et là….._

_Elle tourne les talons tout en continuant à le maudire ….._

_Oh ! J'oubliais…._

_Elle lui donne un coup pied assez suggestif pour qu'il sache où la mettre (la bière au beurre)_

_Perspectives futures: week-end avec une Hermione plutôt froide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!_

Eventualité numéro 2:Le repoussé.

_Je crois d'après la courte expérience que j'ai eu avec les filles que ça signifie un truc du genre: _

'Je te hais mais au moins t'as fait l'effort de proposer quelque chose.'

_Ou sinon, ça doit signifier plutôt ça: _

'T'as trouver ça tout seul !...C'est fou ce que t'es intellectuel…..Oh… excuse moi ! J'avais oublié que je ne devais pas employer de mots contenant plus de deux syllabes, te concernant….. Alors… dans ce cas :

Im-bé-ci-le !'

'Mais Hermione ça fait quatre syllabes !' protestera Ron.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

_Pathétique!_

_Perspectives futures: Un week-end a essayé de se faire pardonner d'une Hermione totalement frigide, si vous voyez toujours ce que je veux dire._

Eventualité numéro 3:Le silence

Silence T'as qu'à y aller tout seul !

_Perspectives futures: Un week-end à passer sans Hermione…….. Sans sortie…….sans bière au beurre…….. _

_Avec un Ron pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps !_

_Finalement……_

_On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois Ron…….._

_A moi aussi, il m'arrive de pleurer pour ma Ginny……_

_Bienvenue au club !_

_Eh !_

_Tout d'un coup….. Comme ça….. Je ne me sens plus du tout seul…………. _

_Alors laquelle va-t-elle choisir……_

_La dernière n'est pas si mal……._

_Oh ! Non……. je ne souhaite pas leur séparation……_

_Vous plaisantez…….. Poudlard serait de nouveau en danger……._

_Et puis……. vous savez…… ces deux là sont fais pour être ensemble…….. Ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier……. _

_Alors …..Pourquoi, j'opterai pour la troisième solution ? …_

_Eh bien…… c'est que…… depuis qu'ils sont ensembles……je trouve que le trio…… est devenu le duo + moi , Harry._

Compte à rebours : Trois…deux…… un …_AÏ-ye aïe ! X 5 (je n'ai absolument pas eu mal, mais il faut bien que la personne en face de moi comprenne qu'elle à faillit tuer le survivant !)_

D'après vous, pour quelle éventualité Hermione va-t-elle opter ?

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

N'oubliez pas tous qu'une review, c'est cours, mais qu'est-ce que ça fais plaisir ! …………


	5. Chapter 5

Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :

Merci à louve 77, Ginevra Lyra Potter et à Anacofleb qui ont pris de leur tems pour nous écrire, cependant nous tenons à préciser (hi, hi, hi) qu'aucun de vous n'as vu juste……..

Enfin, vous aurez le temps de comprendre que le petit monde d'Harry n'est pas forcément la réalité………..

Ginevra Lyra Potter : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une fic Ginny/Harry donc on aura le temps de la voir…

Ne le dis à personne mais il se pourrait qu'Harry prévoit dans les jours qui suivent de faire disparaître Dean de la surface de la terre pour avoir enfin Ginny pour lui tout seul…….

Non, on plaisante !

Mais il se peut qu'effectivement à un moment ou un autre, ils sortent finalement ensemble…….. (Affaire à suivre)

Pour Voldemort, le prochain chapitre va répondre à cette question (patience)

Anacofleb : J'aime trop le terme délicieux ça fait plaisir à entendre……

Même si tu n'es pas l'auteur, les suggestions ne sont pas de refus…

(Quoique, si Jk nous écoutait, je pense que son livre ne se vendrait pas autant….)

Continue à nous écrire et à la semaine prochaine !

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous nous avez envoyé.

Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes (snif) ont lu le début de notre fic.

Continuer à nous en écrire, ça nous donne du courage pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Acte 2 scène 3

-« Aïe! » cria Harry en laissant tomber ses livres à terre. « Vous pouvez pas faire attenti…..Ginny ! »

-"Oh, désolé Harry, je vais t'aider"

_Je la regarde et elle me fait un grand un grand sourire._

_Sa y est je peux mourir en paix à présent._

_On pourra mettre comme épitaphe sur ma tombe :_

_**"A vécu un instant heureux dans sa misérable vie"**_

_Dire, qu'avant que je ne la vois, j'ai faillit dire, quand elle m'a proposé son aide, cette phrase surfaite :_

'_Non, merci, je peux me débrouiller, tout seul….'_

_Ben oui ! Comprenez moi….. _

_Une fois, je suis rentré dans Eloise Midgen ….._

_Cette phrase m'a sauvé, de trente secondes de supplice à l'observer._

_Quoi?_

_Non !... je n'ai rien contre les gens qui sont beaucoup plus touchés par les affres de la puberté …… mais, mais, mais …._

_Bon d'accord ! Je suis nul, je n'ai pas d'excuse._

_Ginny…….. Si près de moi, si près de moi……elle est si belle, si belle….. Ses cheveux sont si soyeux et son odeur……._

_Avez vous déjà senti l'odeur de Ginevra Weasley?_

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous en dire……. son odeur est si …si…...Si envoûtante, enivrante……_

_Ça y est je suis perdu ….._

_Fais de moi ce que tu veux Ginny, je suis à toi……._

_Il suffit de la sentir pour vivre des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des journées, (oh ! ma tête commence à me faire mal) de félicité, de bonheur infinie, de …de…._

_Mais……. où va-t-elle?_

_Elle remue les lèvres en me regardant. _

_Je n'entends rien, je ne vois qu'elle._

_C'est encore son parfum qui me trouble l'esprit…… il sent….. Il sent…… (Tiens ! c'est bizarre…… cette odeur ne m'est pas inconnu) tellement ……_

_Se pourrait-il qu'elle est fait exprès de me rentrer dedans juste pour me rendre fou…….ou…… peut-être……oui ! C'est ça !_

_Ce matin……… quand elle m'a dit bonjour ….elle a attendu….. Que j'ai la tête tourné et à versé dans mon verre, un puissant filtre d'amour._

_Petite coquine…… _

_Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant, tu n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts et j'étais à toi…….._

_J'en profite ou j'en profite pas?_

_Conscience, conscience, où es-tu?_

_Bon d'accord !_

_J'ai dit que…… j'en avais pas……_

_Mais……. _

_Il faut mettre ça……. sur le compte des hormones…… tu dois admettre que, de temps en temps, un petit coup de pouce de ta part…._

-« Pleure Potter…..c'est tout ce qui te reste à faire! »

Ma conscience m'appelle 'Potter' et en plus à la voix de Drago Malefoy »dit Harry à voix haute.

_Ce n'est pas possible !…. _

-« Ah!ah!ah ! Regardez ça, les gars….. Potter qui croit que je suis sa conscience….. Vous pensez que….. Si je lui dis de se rouler par terre et de se prendre pour un chien, il le fera. »

Harry qui était accroupi pour ramasser ses livres avec Ginny qui avait mystérieusement disparu, leva ses yeux lentement vers le haut et regarda d'un air quelque peu terrifié le tableau qui s'affichait devant lui….

Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, plus musclés que jamais, observaient Harry en riant….

-« Toujours à observé la meuf de Thomas, à ce que je vois » dit-il en prenant un air faussement compatissant.

Faut dire, continua-t-il, qu'elle a vraiment grandi la p'tite Weasley…..la nature l'a doté de don qu'elle a oublié de donner à sa mère, ricanât-il, et puis…… de toute façon….. Moi qui serais toi….. Je ne m'y attacherais pas trop…….. T'imagine te réveiller à côté d'une femme comme sa mère dans 20 ans……

_Malfoy devrait arrêter les « ta mère », c'est complètement démodé !_

-« Je croyais pourtant qu'elle te plaisait Malefoy » dit Harry en se relevant.

-« Oh oui ! L'histoire d'une nuit et peut-être plus…… si elle assure….. »

Crabbe et Goyle sourire de façons plutôt perverses.

-« Oh oui ! Répéta Malefoy qui avait à présent une lumière lubrique dans les yeux. « Je l'a voudrait pour une…. ».

-« C'est marrant Malefoy…..dit une voix derrière lui. « M ais…… j'espère pour toi et….. Tes deux gorilles, que vous parlez de** Ta** sœur.

-« Ma sœur ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas de sœur, imbécile …… je parlais de la petite Weasl…. »

Malefoy qui était de dos par rapport à Ron venait de se retourner et …..

**Bang !**…..

Le coup de poing qui avait suivi était si violent qu'une première année se mit à pleurer.

-« **De un :** Malefoy, dit Ron en le serrant violemment, tu ne parles de ma sœur comme ça ou je t'assure que je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais avoir de descendant.

**De deux :** tu apprendras que ma mère après Hermione est pour moi un modèle de femme et donc forcément pour toi une beauté fatale à respecter.

**Et de trois :** je crois que tu es au courant que cette année Dumbledore à fait une entorse aux règles, ce qui n'est pas très bon pour toi, puisque je suis le préfet en chef des 6ème années et……dit-il en lui jetant un regard mauvais…. tu sais c'est quoi le plus marrant ? ……c'est que Justin m'a raconté qu'il y avait un petit problème concernant la plomberie des WC des Poufsouffles….. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont **tous **été obligés d'utiliser des pots de chambre…..

T'imagine….. Les elfes de maison auront vraiment beaucoup trop de travail pour nettoyer tous ces pots…… je me demande…….

-« Tu te demandes ?... Répéta frénétiquement Malefoy qui commençait à ne plus sentir son corps.

-« Je me demande, repris Ron, si une âme charitable pourrais bien les aider…… pas toi **Malefoy **! »

-« Oh si !Bien sur…… j'allais d'ailleurs de ce pas me proposer….. Crabbe, Goyle, vous venez ou vous restez planté là? »

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

N'oubliez pas tous qu'une review, c'est cours, mais qu'est-ce que ça fais plaisir ! …………


	6. Chapter 6

Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :

**Premièrement nous tenons à nous excuser auprès des revieweurs anonymes à qui nous n'avons pas pu répondre.**

**Sorry !**

Deuxièmement un grand merci à Missanie : sans qui les revieweurs anonymes seraient restés bien longtemps encore dans l'anonymat

C'est vrai que Malefoy est méchant sur ce coup.

Étant donné qu'il ne peut pas avoir Ginny, il préfère trouver un moyen de lui faire perdre de la valeur à ses yeux et le seul moyen c'est sa famille ou plus précisément sa mère.

Ah ! C'est du jolie de s'attaquer à la famille des autres ! (Ironie bien sur)

Il faut que tu comprennes aussi que pour que Ginny quitte Dean, il faut qu'elle ait une raison.

Tu me diras qu'elle aime Harry mais lui ne s'est jamais intéressé à elle auparavant. (Dans les autres tomes)

Elle ne peut donc pas (pour le moment) quitter Dean qui l'aime sincèrement pour un Harry qui s'est jamais encore déclaré.

Merci à Anacofleb : Nous avons toujours trouvé le personnage de Ron très intéressant.

Mais très et trop souvent, il est mis en retrait par rapport à Hermione et Harry (à qui, soit dit en passant de nombreuses personnes ont inventé une histoire d'amour qui n'avait aucun fondement)

Où nous en étions déjà ……

Ah oui !

Dans cette fic nous avons décidé de le faire grandir, mûrir (parfois c'est lui qui défend Harry) et avoir beaucoup plus de responsabilité.

Après tout on ne reste pas éternellement un gamin !

Merci à Vinvin : Oui, c'est beaucoup plus marrant de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Harry.

C'est un adolescent et forcément il pense comme un adolescent, c'est pas parce qu'il doit entre parenthèse sauver le monde qu'il ne pense pas aux filles et plus particulièrement à Ginny.

Mais attention, là où il y a danger, c'est que ce que pense Harry dans sa tête, n'est pas forcément la réalité.

Par exemple : Ginny.

Elle est certes très belle mais Harry à tendance à exagérer à son sujet, non ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir adhéré à notre cause

Merci à Diabolikvampyr, G faim, Ginevra Lyra Potter, Louve 77 pour leurs reviews qui même courtes comptent pour nous.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous nous avez envoyé.

Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes (snif) ont lu le notre fic.

Continuer à nous en écrire, ça nous donne du courage pour la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Acte 2 scène 4

-« Merci, Ron » dit Harry, une fois qu'ils furent partis.

-« De rien, j'allais tout de même pas les laisser parler de ma famille comme ça, ni même laisser tabasser mon meilleur ami. »

Harry était impressionné.

Depuis que Ron avait été nommer préfets…. puis préfets en chef….gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'en plus……. il sortait avec Hermione, il avait pris une telle assurance qu'il était respecté de tous.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait une très belle carrure et avait la réputation d'être celui qui avait cassé le nez de Goyle et fait un magnifique œil au beurre noir à Crabbe.

Avec ça… et tout le reste, même superman, n'aurait pas fait le poids.

-« Où est Hermione? » demanda subitement Harry.

-« Elle est déjà dans la salle. » répondit Ron.

-« Vous, vous êtes disputés? »

-« Pourquoi, tu dis ça? »

-« Eh bien…… À cause des Trois Balais. »

-« Des trois Balais? »

-« Oui ! La sorti à pré-au-lard ….. Tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner au trois Balais….. »

-« Ah ! Ça….. Oui ! Mais….. Tu n'as entendu qu'une partie de la conversation…en faite…. nous irons au Trois balais, just'avant d'aller au théâtre magique qui vient d'ouvrir ….on va voir une pièce de Shakespeare.

-« Shakespeare? C'est un nouveau groupe de rock? » Dit Harry interloquer.

-« Aaaaah ! Harry » poussa Ron exaspérer……Shakespeare était un grand homme…..un poète et l'auteur de drame tels que Loto (ce qui revient à Othello, mais, vous connaissez, Ron et les mots d'origine moldu), Mal tête (Macbeth)……

-« Mal quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le père de Malefoy à avoir dans ça? »

-« Le père de Malefoy n'a rien à voir…. et puis….. Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire exaspérer, dit moi…. »

-« Oui ! » S'enquit de répondre Harry…..

-« tu n'es pas inculte au point de ne pas connaître Julien et Roma (Roméo et Juliette), c'est un grand classique… »

-« Ah, oui ! Cette pièce où deux imbéciles ont préféré se tuer plutôt que d'attendre leur majorité et de faire ce qu'ils veulent?...Oui, oui, je connais. ! Et… c'est ça que vous allez voir ? ».

-« Oui ! » Répondit Ron surpris de cette question.

-« Et, elle est heureuse avec ça …..Dire qu'au cinéma moldu on passe Terminator ! Ça c'est du spectacle !…..

-« Termi… Terminator, j'aime assez….ça sonne bien….Tu crois que si je lui proposais d'aller le voir, elle serait contente ? »

-« Oh, oui !Dit Harry en ricanant, j'imagine déjà la réaction de cette chère Hermione, quand tu vas lui proposer….

Mais, avant toute chose, il faut que tu sache que je vengerais ton nom, si tu disparaissais….. Disons……. de façon plutôt subite et inhabituelle…… »

-« Tu dis ça comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir ou je ne sais quoi ? »

'_Oh, mais tu le seras, quand tu va proposer à Hermione d'aller voir Terminator' dit Harry intérieurement._

-« Harry, dit Ron tout d'un coup plus sérieux. « A part le Quidditch…..ça t'arrive de sortir…..de prendre un peu l'air, de voir des gens, histoire……de t'oxygéner un peu »

-« Pourquoi, tu me demande ça ?...Et puis, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à tout ces truc ?….Attends….. Tu n'es pas Ron !... Hermione…..c'est toi (voir l'histoire de miss je sais tout et Weasley stupide) ……c'est ça?

-« Harry…… nous n'avons pas changé encore une fois de corps mais…… je ne nie pas que pour….. Savoir tout ce que je sais à propos de Shakespeare…..sa vie à Londres…. ses œuvres … son voyage dans le nautilus …etc……j'ai dû passer des heures et des heures à écouter Hermione parler »

-« J'm'en doutais un peu Ron…….. Et puis….. Tu sais …..Même si je n'en ai pas l'air…. je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir qui est Shakespeare. »

-« Ah, ouais ! »Dit Ron étonner.

-« Ouais ! Qui aurait pu oublier celui qui a écrit : 'Quatre mariages et un enterrement' ….c'est bien lui….qui l'a écrit……dit Harry hésitant, hein ? … ».

-« Oui… bien sur… je crois….j'savais pas que t'étais aussi caler en littérature »

-« Oh, tu sais …. J'préfères jouer les modestes…. »

-« T'as raison et puis t'imagine si Crabbe et Goyle savaient qu'on parle de Shakespeare….. »

Ils rigolèrent en silence puis sur le pas de la porte, Harry tapota l'épaule de Ron et lui dit:

-« J'aime bien quand on discute comme ça, c'est…… chouette !...tu sais….. »

-« Harry….. Même si Hermione et moi, nous sommes ensemble, tu resteras toujours… quoi qu'il arrive….. Un frère pour moi (_ahhh non ! c'est pas vrai il va pas s'y mettre….)_…..Et puis _(et il continu ce bouffon !)…_.. Rien n'arrivera jamais à dissoudre le fameux trio d'or, même pas la relation que j'ai avec Hermione, (et _je suppose, bien évidemment : Voldy !)_ même pas un vilain mage noir qui cherche à te tuer ou encore….. (_Laissez moi deviner…… la mort….. la vie ……la gloire et la beauté …et pourquoi pas tant qu'on y est : la guerre!)_ Dit-il plus tristement, même pas le sort que la guerre nous réserve _(sans blague_ !)….. »

-« Merci encore, Ron…. mais….. Tu pourrais arrêter de te la jouer fleur bleue là ….D'abord, Shakespeare et ensuite ton….. 'Rien ne nous séparera'…… tu n'aurais pas….. Retourner ta veste par hasard »

Lavande passa à côté d'eux en les dévisageant.

-« Pas du tout ! Cria Ron plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire pour que Lavande entende. Tu sais très bien Harry que je suis tous qu'il y a de plus virile dans ce monde et qu'hormis le Quidditch et les filles rien d'autre ne m'intéressent »

-« C'est trop tard Ron, demain tout Poudlard, va être au courant…. ».

-« Voyons les choses du bon côté… avec Lavande……la rumeur s'éteindra d'elle même dans environ…… 70 jours…… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus…..

Les cinquièmes années parmi lesquelles se trouvaient Ginny passèrent devant lui…..

-« Harry, Harry !Tu m'écoutes ou pas? »

-« Hein ! » dit-il en cessant d'observer Ginny, « Ron…. tu ne trouves pas que….. Ginny est bien pale ces temps-ci ».

-« Peut-être….. C'est possible…. tu sais….. Nous les rouquins, on pâlit ou on rougit pour un rien ….alors »

-« Non ! Ron, je suis sûre qu'il y a…… quelque chose de bizarre…. elle n'est pas comme d'habitude »

-« Ah ouais ! Faut dire que monsieur passe tellement de temps à l'observer que le moindre petit changement de teint, il le remarque…. »Dit-il en ricanant.

-« Je te parles de quelque chose de sérieux et ….. »

-« Le sérieux, laisse –le pour Hermione ….il faut qu'on y aille, on va finir par être en retard….. Et qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'arriver en retard dans le cours de Rogue ? »

Dean entra et s'assit à coté de Ginny….

'_Voir celle qu'on aime avec un autre' pensa Harry, 'voir celle qu'on aime avec un autre…..'_

Ils entrèrent …….

QUE PENSEZ VOUS DU PERSONNAGE DE RON DANS LE LIVRE D OR OU ENCORE DANS LES LIVRES DE JK ?

A vous la parole, chers lecteurs !

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

N'oubliez pas qu'une review, c'est cours, mais qu'est-ce que ça fais plaisir ! …………


	7. Chapter 7

Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :

Tout d'abord nous tenions à nous excuser si le « Livre d'or » n'a pas été publié pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long.

Ont pourraient se trouver mille excuses mais aucune ne seraient assez valable. Alors, nous souhaitons tout simplement vous dire à quel point nous sommes désolées.

Bien !

Ne restons pas sur une note négative, aujourd'hui pas de remerciement personnel mais **un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. **

Et merci pour vos commentaires sur le personnage de Ron.

Nous le considérons comme un personnage très intéressant, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que pour une fois loin d'être « le passif de service » (en matière d'intellect) il sera l'un des personnages central de notre histoire.

Alors suivez le bien, il en sait beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez …

Mais, sans perdre de temps, ouvrons le rideau sur un Harry qui n'a pas passé une très bonne journée …

**Acte 3 scène 1**

Le début de la journée ne pouvait être pire.

D'abord, il avait rencontré Ginny qui selon lui aurait pu en profiter pour lui avouer son éternel amour et son intense haine pour Dean...

Il avait faillit se faire tabasser par Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle……

Mais ce….. Qui l'avait mit….. Encore plus de mauvais poil, ce matin là….. C'était de savoir qu'il allait passer deux heures en compagnie de son cherrrrrrrrrr…. professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore….. Avait jugé bon, selon lui……. 'En continuité avec l'AD', avait-il dit (vous imaginez la tête de Edgecombe) de créer une nouvelle matière.

« L'initiation à la magie protectrice de haut niveaux »

Où les élèves seraient préparer de façon beaucoup plus intensive que la défense contre les forces du mal, à ce qui nous attend dehors.

Qu'est-ce qui nous attend dehors encore ?

Ahhhh ! Oui….Voldy….

Jusque là….. Tout va bien……je vais bien….

Ça à commencer à déraper, quand il a annoncé le nom du professeur :

-« Oui, chers élèves, je voudrais que vous applaudissiez le professeur Rogue qui a aimablement accepté d'assurer en plus du cours de potion, ce module d'initiation…. »

Vous imaginez la scène….

Y avait que…. les serpentards qui ont applaudis……..

On se demande pourquoi….. Hein !….

-« Ouille … vous pouvez pas arrêter ? »

– « Désolé Harry » murmura Hermione.

Depuis le début du cours, Ron et Hermione n'avaient cessé de se lancer des bouts de papier.

Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir de quoi il parle……..

Mais, ils pourraient me laisser…….. Suivre ce…… passionnant cour de Rogue …

Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Vie misérable……

Mais, au faite……. qu'est-ce que les cinquièmes années font là ?

Ah, oui ! Module en commun…..

Profitons-en pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Ginny……….

Hummmm…….. sa robe à légèrement glisser ……pas mal…pas mal du tout les jambes….si elle pouvait légèrement se pousser vers la droite….. Je pourrais voir…….

-« Miss Granger ! »

-« Oui, professeur ! » Dit-elle en se levant.

-« Peut-être….. Pourriez vous faire…… profiter à la classe entière….. Ce que vous et monsieur Weasley, étiez….. Entrain de raconter sur ces messages?»

-« Je, je….. » Balbutia-t-elle.

-« Comment! Miss Granger, vous qui …..D'habitude êtes si bavarde quand il s'agit de donner une réponse…… vous….. Refusez de me dire ce qui est écris?……. »

-« C'est que….. »Dit Hermione timidement

-« Soit !……Je le ferais moi-même.»

Rogue, le regard flamboyant, prit les morceaux de papiers qui étaient sur le bureau d'hermione…..les observa silencieusement…… puis, d'une voix forte, dit …

"-J'aurais dû me douter que monsieur Potter, dit-il en fixant Harry, était dans le coup!……5 points en moins pour Gryffondor"

-"Mais, ce n'est pas vrai! » Dit Ron avec force.

-"Ah bon!…. monsieur Weasley ….. Peut-être …..Préférez vous que je dise à toute la classe….. Ce qui est écrit sur ces messages"

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur rouge brique.

-"Laisse tomber….. Dit Harry à voix basse, Rogue me déteste, alors……"

-"Il semble que….. Tout comme miss Granger, vous ayez…. Perdu…. Subitement…..l'usage de la parole …… monsieur Weasley…….quant à vous monsieur Potter, dit-il plus lentement, puisque vous aimez être le centre d'intérêt de tous….venez ici , vous allez être mon assistant pour le prochain sort…."

Harry savait très bien que Rogue chercherait inévitablement à le ridiculiser.

Chaque minutes, passer avec lui……. depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, n'avait été que méchanceté et railleries.

-"Dépêchez-vous, monsieur Potter, nous n'avons pas toute la journée".

Hermione regardait à présent Harry d'un air coupable.

-"Bien! Je suppose que vous ne connaissez **absolument rien** à l'occlumancie."

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Après tout…..

Personne n'était censé savoir qu'il avait déjà pratiqué ce sort…….

Mais…… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue, avait choisi …..De tester justement ce sort sur lui.

L'année précédente….

Il avait passé des heures et des heures à lui enseigner l'occlumancie….

D'ailleurs, dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours finit…. à terre et en sueur.

'A terre!'

C'était donc ça !

Rogue, cherchait une fois de plus à le faire passer pour un cancre aux yeux de tous.

"Je suppose qu'une fois que je serai par terre…..

Il dira :

-« C'est un sort basic….. Que même un première année pourrait supporter….. »

Et quand….. Malheureusement….. Les autres élèves essaieront de le pratiquer (sans succès, bien Evidemment)……

Ou sinon…….. Quand Goyle sera par terre parce que Crabbe l'aura transformé en crapaud …….

Il protestera que …..

-« Il faut avoir certaines prédispositions….. Qui forcément ne sont pas offertes à tous.»

Là……. Drago Malefoy va se retourner vers moi et va se mettre à rire…..

Rogue….Rogue, Rogue…….. Étonnez moi …..De temps en temps…vous êtes….. **Siiiiii**……. prévisible…..mais cette fois-ci ….. Vous aurez une surprise….

L'an dernier…..

Mon manque d'entraînement m'a coûté la personne que j'aimais le plus…..

C'est pour cela que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis entraîner, tous les jours, à vider mon esprit……..

Je crois même que…… j'ai des prédispositions pour la Légilimencie.

Un jour, je me suis surpris à entendre ce que pensait Seamus…….

Mais……. malheureusement, je n'ai jamais réussi à refaire ce sort….. Et heureusement pour moi car je n'ai absolument pas envie de savoir se qu'il pense du Trelawney en bikini …

Cependant….. Je pense que face à Rogue mes capacités sont……. parfaitement au niveau……

Il ne sait donc pas ce qui l'attend…

* * *

A vous la parole, chers lecteurs !

A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione ont bien pu écrire sur les feuilles qu'ils s'envoyaient ?

**Quant il n'y en à plus il y en à encore alors surprise voici un autre chapitre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quant il n'y en à plus il y en à encore alors surprise voici un autre chapitre !**

**_Actes 3 scène 2_**

-"Sortez votre baguette, Potter."

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension.

-"Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de vous défendre de la manière qui vous conviendra" dit Rogue.

Ces deux phrases n'étaient absolument pas inconnues à Harry.

Quelques mois, auparavant……. lors de son premier cours d'occlumancie, Rogue avait prononcé exactement les mêmes paroles….

-"J'espère que vous prenez des notes!" dit-il à l'adresse des autres élèves.

Mais…..

Pourquoi, les professeurs ont tendance à nous demander si on a pris des notes, alors qu'ils ont bien vu qu'on n'en a pas pris…..

Et….. Bien sur…. ils nous sortent…... Ensuite…… 'Qu'ils ne vont pas répéter.'

-"Bien sur, je ne répéterai pas" sortit aussitôt Rogue.

Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous ais dis…?

-"Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans l'esprit de Potter……

On verra…. s'il parvient à me résister…..dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre de lui….

Préparez-vous…… Attention!... Legilimens!

Rogue, pensant qu'il avait surpris Harry, fut étonné de voir à quel point le jeune homme résistait avec faciliter à son intrusion.

'Alors Rogue…pensa Harry, on est étonné….et si…..je jetais un petit coup d'œil à ce que vous êtes entrain de penser…… là …. !'

Harry concentra toute sa force mentale sur Rogue…..

Soudain…….

Le décor se mit à flotter autour de lui puis disparut.

Des images se succédaient dans son esprit, comme un film si réaliste ……….

-"Laissez-le **TRANQUILLE!"**

-"Expelliarmus!"

-"Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin….

-"Le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le fait qu'il existe."

-"Qui veut me voir retirer le caleçon de Servilo"

-"Laissez- le……Laissez-le………

Le décor changea…..

-"Le seigneur des ténèbres te souhaite la bienvenu ………"

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps d'en voir plus….. Rogue l'avait repousser….

-"Il serait …..Il serait…. Préférable….. Dit-il le front perlant de sueur …..Que monsieur Potter……face équipe avec quelqu'un de son niveau…..

Mademoiselle Weasley…oui…...vous…..qui étiez entrain de parler, venez ici…… »

Hummmm…….bon choix, Servilo, pour une fois…..je me laisserais volontiers perdre dans les pensées de Ginny……. Dit Harry en la fixant d'un air presque rêveur.

-"5 points en moins pour Gryffondor …….. !

Potter, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à cause de vos observations quelque peu lubrique"

Malefoy éclata d'un rire grotesque.

'Oups!……je suis mort………..coup d'œil vers Dean ou pas……… ?

Vaut mieux pas!'

Faut dire qu'en voyant Ginny avancer vers moi comme ça………

J'ai eu l'impression……l'impression………. d'être sur une scène……..avec disons……. un costume noir…… un chapeau haute forme et elle……elle…… portait une robe noire avec des paillettes qui faisait ressortir ses merveilleux atouts…….

Bah!….finalement, je n'aime pas trop la robe……

Elle est……. **Beaucoup **trop……Beaucoup trop longue……

Allez la robe! Rétrécie……..encore ……trop long …….juste un peu plus …

Eh quoi!

C'est mon fantasme après tout……. alors je fais ce que je veux……..

Ah oui!

Beaucoup mieux, beaucoup mieux……..

Ce …ce …

Maillot une pièce…… noire avec paillette …

Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai sorti, à haute voix, la phrase qui me vaudra, certainement, une autre cicatrice de la part de Dean sur le visage:

-"Si, ma délicieuse assistante veux bien se donner la peine….."

Elle me regarde surprise……

Je tends la main vers elle……….. Pour faire un effet de style ……

Oui, je sais……je n'étais pas obligé de le faire……. mais…….j'aime le style! Et Rogue….. Manque comme qui dirait …….de style …

-"Je vois … Je vois …"

Le décor se mit à flotter autour de lui…….

« Bonne chance ! »

C'est à moi qu'elle a dit ça? pensa Harry………

C'est la première fois que je la vois…… elle est……. vraiment chou …

Mais……

Elle pleure……

Ho….. ! Je la comprends…..

C'est dur…….. D'être seule ……

Elle rougit……

Aurait-elle déjà flasher sur un garçon…… ?

Ahhhh! Oui……. je vois………

C'est le jour où Ron a reçu sa beuglante :

-« Félicitations! Ginny chérie pour ton admission à Gryffondor…. »

Moi, aussi, j'aurais eu honte, si j'étais elle à cet instant……

Ahhhh…… !

C'est fou comme pénétrer dans son esprit, peut-être facile!………

Mais……

Qu'est-ce que……..?

J'ai l'impression…….. Qu'elle arrive à me montrer…… ce qu'elle veut……

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre…..?

Un journal!……

Qu'est ce qu'elle écrit……… ?

Elle me le cache……

Mais…..

De toute façon …….si je veux ……je serai ce qui est écrit ……

Non! Je n'ai pas le droit…..

-« A présent Ginny …..Respire….. »

A vous la parole, chers lecteurs !

D'après vous, qu'est - il arrivé à Ginny ?

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

N'oubliez pas qu'une review, c'est court, mais qu'est-ce que ça fais plaisir ! …………


	9. Chapter 9

Mesdames et Messieurs l'heure des remerciements :

Nous souhaitons tout simplement faire un petit coucou aux nouveaux revieweurs et aux anciens qui nous soutiennent dès le début !

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Acte 4 scène 1_

Ginny mût d'admiration se jeta au coup d'Harry et d'une voix qui se voulait flatteuse lui dit :

« Harry, tu es le meilleur !

Je n'ai jamais vu de personne plus doué que toi…….

Tu as su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert……

Maintenant, dit-elle hésitante, je suppose que tu es au courant que…… secrètement…. je suis amoureuse de toi et qu'au fond je déteste Dean……

En plus tu sais, de près, il a un double menton fuyant et dans quelques années, il sera certainement un pauvre type…..

Mais toi Harry, je sais que tu es au-dessus de tout cela……..

Donne moi un ordre et j'exécuterai……….. »

Et c'est là, qu'elle se penche vers moi, oubliant les dizaines de personnes qui nous regardent et ….et……..

Vous y avez crut n'est-ce pas ?

Faut dire que moi aussi j'y ai cru ……

Bon…..

Je suppose, qu'à présent, vous voulez la vraie version des faits où évidement j'ai toujours une balafre, un mage noir à mes trousses et maintenant trois semaines de colles……..

J'ai déjà dis que la vie était misérable……………..

Voilà ce qui se rapproche un peu plus de la réalité :

Harry Potter

(1980-1996)

Grand Balafré de l'humanité

A disparu brutalement

Nous laissant au main de Voldy…………..

Ça ! C'est ce qui aurait pu arriver si Ron n'avait pas empêché Dean de me sauter dessus.

Si vous aviez vu le regard de bête qu'il m'a lancé !

Ça ne change pas vraiment des autres jours……

Mais…….

Y avait quelque chose de terriblement bestiale dans ses yeux comme si…….

Ça signifiait : « Potter ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, je deviendrais un grand mage noir et je t'infligerai une autre cicatrice qui cette fois-ci sera indélébile! »

Mais à cet instant, je dois vous avouer que le plus important pour moi n'était pas le regard de bête de Dean….. Ni les vociférations condescendes de Rogue ou encore moins les ricanements grotesques de Malefoy et des autres Serpentards…….

Pourquoi, diable, Ginny était-elle à terre ?

La voir s'évanouir a été pour moi quelque chose de très éprouvant…..

Je sais que l'occlumencie peut provoquer ce genre de réaction, mais….

C'est seulement si on pousse les choses aux paroxysmes……. comme le faisait Rogue, l'an dernier………

Si j'avais senti le moindre petit malaise, j'aurai tout de suite arrêter…….

Je ne comprends pas……

J'ai pourtant fais attention ………

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'évanouisse….

Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a sourit légèrement (j'ai perdu tous mes moyens) et m'a sortis un truc du genre :

« Baisse de forme, je suis vraiment désolé Harry»

Baisse de forme !

Elle à ses trucs ou quoi ?……

Et puis non…… ça ne peut pas être ça…..

Ce mois-ci normalement, elle les a à partir de…….

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Vous ne vous attendiez tous de même pas à ce que je vous dises la date, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis peut-être obsédé, mais pas pervers tout de même !

Non mais !...

Enfin…..

Si c'était ça, je l'aurai vu !

Je passe pratiquement tout mon temps libre à l'observer……euh…..

Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache quelque chose…..

Elle prétend le contraire, mais je sais…..je sens (n'oubliez pas, j'ai un flaire de lynx) qu'elle ne va pas bien…..

Reprenons les choses à zéro…..

Oui !

Baisse de forme en acrostiche ça donne :

**B**

**D**

**F**

C'est un code qui doit vouloir signifier :

**B**en, Harry tu as raison

**D**e t'inquiéter pour moi

**F**aut croire que j'ai vraiment un problème

**P**eux-tu m'aider s'il te plait !

Bon d'accord, y'a pas de « P » dans « Baisse de forme », mais je suis sûr que si elle avait continuer de parler, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dis….

Forcément……

Vous pensez?….

Quoiqu'il en soit, moi, « Harry, Harry Potter », je sais que quelque chose l'effraie….

La terrorise…..

Et évidemment…..

Elle attend que je vienne la sauver de ce mal inconnu et insondable que même ce plouc de Dean Thomas, contre qui je n'aie aucune rancune d'ailleurs, n'a su la sauver…..

Ensuite, une fois le mal vaincu nous partirons vers l'horizon sur notre cheval blanc (du nom de Dean, je précise) …..

C'est poétique, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai été programmé pour faire dans tous les genres littéraires (auteurs je vous détestent ! N'y aurait-il personne, pour faire une pétition pour que je sois moins stupide dans le prochain chapitre ?...Pitié !)

-« Trois semaines de colle !

Ce n'est pas vrai !

Moi qui aurait préféré passer toutes mes soirées en compagnie d'une jolie rouquine…………

Je ne précise pas le nom, Ron me regarde bizarrement…….

Tout ça parce qu'il à une sœur, qu'elle est rousse, plutôt canon et que je n'arrête pas de parler d'elle à longueur de journées…..

Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que quand je dis « rouquine » je fais allusion à Ginny!…

N'est-ce pas ?

J'en fais peut-être un peu trop, c'est ça ……

Je vais passer mes soirées en compagnie d'une serpillière graisseuse………… » Dit Harry en prenant une mine boudeuse.

-« Arrête de te lamenter Harry, vois ça plutôt comme…..

Un nouveau moyen pour « Potter » de se surpasser » dit-il en imitant Rogue à la perfection.

-« Moyen de se surpasser, tu parles !

À force……. tout Poudlard va croire que je sort avec Rogue ! »

Lavande se retourna brusquement et les regarda bizarrement.

Mais, POURQUOI, POURQUOI, POURQUOI, est-elle toujours là quand on dit quelque chose qui peut nous compromettre !

-« Lavande ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois……. »

-« Mais je ne crois abso-lu-ment rien, Harry, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avec moi ton secret sera par-faite-ment garder…… » Dit-elle subitement à voix basse.

Et puis là, en gros bêta que je suis, je la laisse partir vivante, pour qu'elle puisse répandre son venin dans tous Poudlard…….

Je me console en me disant que la rumeur sur Ernie Mac Millan et de l'herpès mal placée n'est pas encore périmée…….

-« Allez Ron, dépêche toi !

Avant que je dise autre chose qui pourrait m'impliquer dans un triangle amoureux avec Ombrage et Graup…… »

-« Ou vous allez ? » demanda Hermione vaguement intéressée

-« Entraînement de Quidditch » dit Harry et Ron en cœur

-« Oh, non !

Ron tu sais très bien que je m'ennui sans toi ! Dit-elle en prenant un air triste, Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant, hein….. »

-« je sais mon cœur…… tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi……. »

D'après vous qu'est-ce qui font là ?

Oui !

Dix points en plus pour la p'tite dame en rouge !

Ils sont bel et bien entrain de se baver dessus comme deux bouledogues en chaleur……

………Argh ! Dégoûtant !……

Quand est-ce que j'aurais droit à tout ça !

Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'affection dans la vie, quoi !

J'aimerais bien, qu'hormis Voldemort, une Ginny prête attention à moi……

-« Allez, arrête de la vider de sa salive Ron, on est pressé maintenant ! »

-« Ron… »Fit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait suppliant.

-« Ecoute, Hermione, je dois y aller, je sais pas………

Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude…….C'est-à-dire : lire ! Tu le fais si bien…… »

-« Mais, j'ai déjà lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque, voyons…. »

-« Eh ben….. Je sais pas…… t'as qu'à, t'as qu'a…. »

Ron se retourna.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa un livre à la volée dans le sac entrouvert de Harry …

-« T'as qu'a lire ce livre qu'Harry trimbale avec lui partout, depuis quelques temps, je suis sûre qu'il te plaira….. »

-« Mais de quel bouquin tu parles Ron ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

A peine eut-il le temps de l'observer, qu'Hermione lui tirait déjà des mains.

-« Harry….. Ce livre, dit Hermione en le feuilletant du regard, il est bizarre, ou est-ce que tu l'as pris ?

Il est vraiment étonn….. »

-« Pas le temps Hermy à plus tard ! »

Mais à peine fit-il deux pas, qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-« Psitt, psitt…… Harry ! Fit un garçon dont il ignorait complètement le nom, on m'a dit de te passer ce numéro….. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

-« C'est le garçon là-bas qui m'a dit de te le donner, tu sais Lavande à dit…… »

-« Quoi ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers le garçon.

Il était blond, bien bâtit, les cheveux longs…..

C'est toujours ça de savoir qu'on à des portes ouvertes, juste au cas où ……..

Mais, n'importe quoi Harry……..

Pense à Ginny…..

Oui !

Ginny, la femme de ta vie……..

Ma merveilleuse Ginny.

Dès que je retrouverai Lavande, je lui ferai payer cher, sa petite rumeur…..

-« Harry, ça fait deux minutes que tu regardes ce type, tu devrais…..enfin tu vois…… »

Harry, qui était jusque là perdu dans ses pensées, atterrit subitement sur terre.

A présent, tout le monde le fixait bizarrement comme s'ils attendaient de lui qu'il prononce un discours.

-« Je…..Je…..

J'suis hétéro ! »

« Harry, je crois que tu l'as crié un peu fort, non ?

Et puis tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tous le monde sait que tu es………. »

-« Ouais et c'est pour ça qu'il à pas de copine……se mirent à chuchoter des filles….

-Il paraît qu'il a quitté Cho pour Rogue…..Tu te rends compte…..

-Oh ! C'est rien comparé à l'histoire de Graup, d'Ombrage et de Dobby….

-L'elfe de maison ….

-Hein, hein…..»

-« Je suis Hé-té-ro !

Et je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire avec Dobby !… »Hurlait à présent Harry indigné par tant de bêtises.

Laissons ces bécasses…...

On y va maintenant Ron, tu sais très bien que dans les vestiaires, quand on arrive les derniers…… »

-« Vous voyez……après ça il voudra qu'on le crois ….. »

Pourquoi moi…….

Jusqu'à quand feras-tu de moi un martyre ……….

Monde Cruel !

* * *

Que pensez vous du personnage d'Hermione dans cette histoire et dans celle de Jk?

La suite dans une semaine !

D'ici là, Pensez à nous (pauvres écrivains dans l'ombre) et faites péter notre boite au lettre avec des reviews !

N'oubliez pas qu'une review, c'est court, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir ! …………


End file.
